


Jaldo

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm so sorry for the title, M/M, belated halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes to a costume party dressed as Where's Waldo. Len turns out to be pretty good at that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaldo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The Flash, or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

When Barry had first agreed to go to this costume party, he'd actually wanted to go as the Flash, complete with the actual suit and everything. Cisco had nixed that idea, which was disappointing because Barry had actually thought Cisco would be the one most on board with this! Sure, the suit was Cisco's baby, but he was just as much of a nerd as Barry was (maybe more) and he'd been sure Cisco would jump at the chance to nerd out over the idea of a superhero crashing a costume party and nobody even being aware of it.

Still, since pretty much everyone gave that idea a resounding no and Barry had literally no one on his side for it, he agreed to let that idea drop. Maybe next year he'd be able to talk them into it! This year he went as Waldo from Where's Waldo instead. Even Cisco judged him, but Barry didn't care. He seriously thought this was the most awesome costume ever, and he'd already met two Carmen Sandiegos who took pictures with him.

In fact, maybe that was why Cisco was judging his costume so much harder now than he had when he first showed up in it. Or maybe that was just Barry sulking because his friends were apparently the only ones who didn't like his costume.

He had snagged another glass of punch, which he was pretty sure was spiked just due to the fact he was pretty sure this kind of punch wasn't supposed to burn on the way down...but it didn't really matter to him considering his metabolism. But, he did keep an eye on his friends, just in case. Especially Caitlin...he didn't want to get roped into surprise karaoke again and the best way to avoid that was to look out for her and make sure she didn't get that drunk tonight. And, okay, so it was second-nature for him to look out for his friends and it really was no use trying to find an excuse for that. He was a goody-two-shoes and there was nothing he could do about it. So sue him.

When Barry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he stopped and took it out but it was just Joe calling to make sure everything was still alright. He smiled and sent a quick text back to tell him that it was and not to wait up for him. They were having fun and he was the designated driver for the night.

He'd just put his phone away when he felt someone press up against his back, strong arms sliding gently but securely around his waist and a very distinctive voice say, “Found you,” into his ear in a sultry whisper, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Barry couldn't help the little shiver that raced down his spine as he turned his head to look at the person, a smile on his lips as they brushed his admirer's while he whispered back, “Len...”

***

Len had gotten to the party a bit late because Lisa had kept trying out different costumes and he'd promised not to leave without her. Apparently she'd wanted to impress Cisco. She'd gone with a classic sexy nurse outfit and apparently it had the desired effect because when he'd glanced in their direction (she'd identified and made a beeline for that boy immediately, he had no idea how she did it without so much as scanning the room first) he'd seen Cisco blush and drop his cup on the floor. Good thing it was plastic.

He'd smirked and, knowing his sister was safe, took his eyes away from them to scan the room for his boyfriend. Barry hadn't told him what he'd be here as, but Len would know him anywhere. He grinned when he saw Barry standing near the snack table and messing with his phone. Of course Barry would be near the food.

He made his way over, dressed as Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, letting his eyes rake up and down Barry's form appreciatively. Damn but those jeans fit him well. And it was so kind of his boyfriend to think of Len's love of puns when he chose his costume.

More than admiring Barry's form with his eyes, though, he liked admiring with his hands and wasted no time sliding his arms around his boyfriend the second he was close enough, pressing his body firmly up against him from behind and letting the want show through in his tone when he whispered, “Found you,” into Barry's ear.

And even more gratifying than that? The breathless tone Barry used when he turned to him and whispered, “Len...” against his lips.

Of course, Len couldn't let that opportunity go to waste and he took Barry's lips in a heated kiss that started out slow and became passionate enough that he didn't even notice the exact moment that Barry turned fully toward him in his arms. All he knew was that it happened and allowed his hands to travel down and grip Barry's ass firmly.

***

Neither of them had noticed pictures and video being taken, but that was how Jack Frost/Where's Waldo usurped Where's Waldo/Carmen Sandiego in popularity on the Internet for at least two weeks after that.

End

**Author's Note:**

> So...sorry for the title. =/ Anyway, this is my first Coldflash fic! It was inspired by a tumblr conversation I saw. You can locate that here: http://coldflashtrash.tumblr.com/post/132942536488/okay-i-saw-a-pic-of-grant-gustin-as-waldo-like
> 
> This is also my first fic for this fandom as well as this ship so I'm sorry if it's not that great! I tried! I know it's a bit wordy...probably wordier than it needed to be...


End file.
